Just Dance
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: A young Russian ballerina is relocated just before an important audition. She is moved to Japan with her family and attends Ouran at the recommendation of her mother's employer. She wants to focus on dancing and nothing can divert her focus, or can six swarthy young hosts change her focus? Rated t for language and some chapter scenes
1. Chapter 1

_Chasse two three four pique, pique, pique relevé lent…that is what I heard for my entire life. The life of a dancer is hard. My toes are crushed, my muscles are sore, and my social life is dead. But that is alright, because I just need to say to myself…_

 ** _Dance to feel good, dance to feel better, dance to mend a broken heart…Just Dance…_**

"Ekaterina Petrovna," an older woman with her hair slicked back into a tight bun called whilst holding a clip board. A girl stood up, wearing a black leotard with a red open back shirt as well as tights and pointe shoes.

"Please begin your solo," the woman stared at her with critiquing eyes. Ekaterina took a deep breath and began her dance. Her movements were fluid and graceful. Nothing could be any more beautiful at this time. She stayed in pointe for the majority of her dance, something that the elderly woman found impressive.

Ekaterina pulled her leg into a straight leg scorpion and ended her solo in the very difficult position. "Spasibo Ekaterina, you may sit," the elderly woman placed her clipboard on a table. The blonde nodded and sat down for her interview.

The woman spoke in Russian as she interviewed Ekaterina, "Why do you deserve to attend Vaganova Academy of Russian Ballet?"

She took a deep breath and gave her answer, "I've studied ballet all of my life and wish to bring my knowledge and abilities to the next level," she said confidently. "I will be the next Anna Pavlova, and will make you and my instructors proud babushka…"

The woman smiled, "My dear…you are ready for this interview," she hugged the blonde girl. "Babushka…what if I mess up? I do not wish to shame our family…"

Suddenly a man walked in, "Olga...leave us," the woman kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "Be strong my dear," she left the studio.

"Zdravstvuyte papa," she nodded her head to him. "We are leaving, begin packing your bags."

The girl stood in shock, "Papa we cannot! I have my audition in a week!" Her father stood stoic, "Your mother has received work in Japan, she's going to be designing an athletic line for Yuzuha Hitachiin."

"Pozhaluysta, otets, we can't leave...I've trained forever for this audition.." she began to cry into her hands. Her life dreams having been dashed by her father's words.

He walked over and hugged her, "Ya sozhaleyu, moy golub', I know this is your dream...but we must go. We will be able to afford much more, and maybe even send you back to audition in a few months," he pulled away and looked at her. "You will be attending the finest school in Japan, mama's employer was kind enough to ask that you be given a scholarship."

Ekaterina sniffled and wiped her tears away, "Will i still dance? Will babushka come with us?" She had so many questions but her father didn't have many answers.

"Da, my dove, you will still dance. There is a school of dance at your academy, and if it is your wish for her to come Olga will come with us." Her father smiled, he was usually a stoic man but when things came to his only daughter he was as mushy as a teddy bear.

"Papa...moy druz'ya…" she felt sad at the thought of leaving her friends behind here in Saint Petersburg. "I know you will miss them, but you will keep in touch. You will also make novykh druzey, net? You make friends fast, I know you will," he smiled and led her out of the studio.

She hed back her tears as she packed up her belonging. Clothes and barre workout gear in suitcase, not to mention her pointe shoes. "Katya!!!" a bubbly woman bursted into her room.

"Priyvet Mama," Ekaterina, or Katya, smiled. "The academy called! You've been accepting into the dance school!" her mother cheered. Katya placed her hands over her mouth and gasped, "really?!" she ran over and hugged her mother.

"Yuliya?" Katya's father called for her mother. "We are in here Petr!" her mother said giddily. Katya's father walked in, "The movers will be here tomorrow, they just called."

The family proceeded to pack up all of their belongings. The next day when the movers showed they loaded up boxes and large suitcases. They kept a small suitcase with them for their flight to Japan.

On the airplane Katya listened to music, mainly music she could perform to, and designed choreography and shows in her head. Her mother, Yuliya, was busy drawing designs up for her new boss. And her father, Petr, was fast asleep with a neck pillow around his head.

Katya looked around the plane and she saw a small boy holding a toy bunny and she muttered in Russian, "I'll never understand why parents let children carry toys around. They'll just lose them."

The blonde boy was accompanied by a taller boy with darker hair and glasses. Katya couldn't help but stare at the blonde one. He was very cute, but more like little kid cute.

Katya shrugged and went back to her music. And after several hours of sitting, the plane landed in Japan. "Katya, davai," yuliya said as she pulled her daughter along.

Katya was walking sluggishly, she was jet lagged and also upset that her grandmother wouldn't be coming for a month due to her health.

The trio moved into the house they were renting, it was 4 bedrooms and 2 and a half baths. The house was about a mile from Yuzuha's own home; she purposely wanted Yuliya close in case they needed to work together.

"Katya, Mrs. Hitachiin wanted to know if you would like her to revamp this...uniform?" Her mother held up the yellow monstrosity. Katya gagged when she saw it, "do they have anything else? That's is…" she muttered a slew of Russian profanity.

"Ekaterina Petrovna!" Her mother scolded and smacked her hand. Katya winced and pulled her hand away, "mama!" She pouted.

Her mother spoke in very fast and angry Russian, in fact that's all they spoke in the house, she didn't like when her daughter spoke in an unladylike manner.

Katya apologized to her mother and grabbed the uniform, "this is horrendous...can I just wear my leotard or something. That would be better than this thing."

About two weeks later Katya started her classes at Ouran Academy. Though they were mainly dance classes she still had a few core subjects. She was dressed in leggings, ballet flats, and an open back shirt.

Some of the students glared and whispered, most just ignored her. She was walking to her next class in the dancers school, and she held onto her books with her headphones in her ears.

Katya walked past the music rooms and heard enormous amounts of giggling. "Kakiye…" she followed the noise and came to a door. She slowly opened the door and was blinded by a light and there were roses flying past her.

"Welcome," she heard 6 voices say at one. Katya blinked and spoke in Russian, "what the fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Katya held her hands in front of her eyes. The light had messed with her vision and everything was blurry. "She looks pretty Tama-chan, her hair looks like a vanilla waterfall!" a small voice said.

"Has anyone ever seen her here before?" someone else said. Katya blinked to adjust her eyes and she was convinced her eyes were still messed up. Because there was two of a redhead who was standing in front of her. "She not in her uniform," the two redheads spoke in unison.

"That's because she's not supposed to be here," a tall guy with glasses said. "She's in the dance academy," he pushed his glasses up. Katya rubbed her eyes again and the 6 figures in front of her became clear as crystal.

The two redheads were walking around her, almost inspecting her. "She just looks like a bum," they said. Katya furrowed her brow, and started to back away, "Mne ochen' zhal'..." she bumped into the door and winced. The door knob had jabbed her in the hip and hurt pretty bad.

A small boy, who Katya thought she had seen before, looked at a giant man, "Does she not speak English, Takashi?" The giant just shrugged and looked to the raven haired one with glasses.

"Her name is Ekaterina Petrovna Zavyalova," glasses said mundanely. Katya didn't appreciate non family members or teachers using her middle name. Glasses kept talking, "She is 16, an accomplished Russian Ballerina and was going to audition into a prestigious dance academy."

Katya was fuming at this point. She didn't like it that random strangers knew so much about her. She started muttered curses in Russian.

"She's a ballerina!" The tall blonde ran over and got into her face. Katya backed away and glared, "I don't appreciate this…" The blonde stood straight up and posed, "I am Tamaki Suoh, King of the Host club!" He held his hand in the air and there were stars in his eyes.

Katya blinked, "I will be leaving now…" she started to walk away, only to be stopped by the red heads. "Can you guess which one of us is Hikaru and which is Kaoru?" they said in unison.

Katya stepped away from them, "I don't even know who you are!" She pushed through them to leave and the smallest boy grabbed onto her leg, "Please don't leave! We have cake! And Usa-chan wants to meet you!"

This caused Katya to fall to the ground and she cried out in pain. The giant walked over and lifted her up; he walked her over to a couch and sat her down. Katya was in too much pain to fight.

"Good job Mori-senpai!" One of the redheads said. "Hikaru, do you like Mori more than me?" The other redhead pouted and posed. The two had a brotherly love moment and Katya gagged a little.

"I'm sorry about them, Ms. Ekateri-" glasses said before he was cut off by Katya. "It's Katya, only teachers and my family use my name."

"Ms. Katya, my apologies, I am Kyoya Ootori, I run the money for the Host Club," he held his hand out for her to shake.

Katy shook his hand, "Khost-klub?" Her brow furrowed and she looked around the room. She saw some girls sitting at tables drinking tea and looked back to kyoya, "you're telling me you run a male prostitution ring?" she raise one eyebrow.

Kyoya chuckled, "no, we do not engage in sexual intercourse. We act as gentlemen toward the ladies and make them feel loved."

"Mitsukuni, or Honey, is our lovable boy type," he gestured to the small boy and there were suddenly pink roses everywhere. "Takashi, or Mori, is our tall and silent type," his focus moved to the giant and deep blue roses appeared. Katya wondered where all the flowers were coming from.

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, they are our Little devil types," blue and orange roses appeared around the red heads and they posed back to back. "Tamaki, our host club "king" is the princely type," the blonde posed and he held a white rose.

Katya looked up to him, "and what time are you?" Tamaki suddenly ran up to her and knelt in front of her, "why he is our Cool type." Katya looked at Kyoya and scoffed, "I don't think so but ok."

The other boys gathered around her and gawked like she was a work of art. "What? Is there something on my," she looked over herself and saw nothing. "They are surprised such a beautiful girl doesn't wear a uniform," Tamaki said trying to flatter her. He took her hand and kissed it and Katya jumped away.

"Nyet nyet! That is not allowed!" she spoke in all Russian. Tamaki blinked and looked at her, not having understood a single word she said. Kyoya placed a hand on Katya's shoulder and looked at Tamaki ,"she said to not do that Tamaki."

Tamaki looked sad but nodded, "I will respect my ballerina's wishes." Katya was confused as to why he said "my" but she let it be. She looked at all 6 of the boys. They were quite handsome, and never in her dreams would she imagine having seen 6 handsome boys in one place.

She looked at the clock and jumped up and winced. "I have class soon!" She held her hip and tried to walk to get her things. The twins grabbed her things and Moro picked Katya up.

"I can walk!" she tried to hop out of his arms only to recieve a grunt from him. The 6 of them escorted her to the dance wing of the school. Katya blushed heavily when her teacher saw her in the arms of Mori.

She couldn't help but think that this wouldn't be the last time she was going to see these boys.


	3. Chapter 3

After the school day was over Katya felt the urge to go back to the host club boys. She didn't know why but she thought they were really nice.

She came back to the room and saw it was empty except for one boy. A boy she hadn't met. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, "privyet?"

The boy turned around and Katya immediately knew that he was actually a she. "Oh uh, sorry I didn't understand what you said," the brunette girl dressed as a boy said. "I said hello," Katya smiled a little.

The brunette shook Katya's hand, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, are you looking for the other guys?" Katya nodded, "I uh met them this morning and wanted to apologize for how I acted..." she lied. "Well they are out in a garden doing host things," Haruhi said.

"If I may ask...why are you dressed as a boy?" Katya asked. Haruhi froze, "y-you can tell I'm not a boy?" Katya nodded, "you are obviously a devuyshka, your face is too feminine."

Haruhi exhaled deeply, "Its a really long story..." Haruhi proceeded to tell her the whole story of how she became a host. Katya blinked, "wow...ok then. Well I will get out of your way, I need to get to practice anyway." Katya waved to Haruhi, who waved back, and Katya walked toward the dance studios.

She sat on a bench inside the studio and tied her point shoes before standing up and taking a deep breath. She turned on Sonata for Two Pianos, her grandmother's favorite song.

Her muscles tense as she raised onto the tips of her shoes. She exhaled and began dancing.

Katya's movements were fluid and breathtaking, as it should be for someone who had trained most of their life to dance. She continues and proceeded to perform what they call 'firebird' leap. Where her right leg is forward and pointed and the other is bent in a scorpion like position put she is in the air.

The music continued to play and Katya continued to dance. Time passed quickly as she practiced. She didn't even notice that it was almost 5:00 when she stopped.

"O nyet!" She quickly packed up her things and started to run home, still wearing her pointe shoes. When she came inside she saw her parents sitting at the table, talking about something in complete Russian.

"My love...we cannot afford it...unless," Yuliya stopped speaking when she saw Katya. "Katya!" she quickly stood up and hugged her. "You are home so late, where have you been?" She looked down to see Katya still in pointe shoes.

"You are still in your shoes, zachem?" Katya sighed, "Prosti, mama, I lost track of time." Petr walked over to them, his face a little sad. "Katya, come sit, we have some things to talk about."

The three of them sat down and Petr held his daughter's hand, "We may not be able to send you back to Russian for your audition anytime soon..." Katya's jaw dropped, "b-but..." her eyes began to well up with tears. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we had a sudden expense to take care of...and I don't recieve my first payment from Mrs. Hitachiin for a while..." her mother regretfully said.

"What sudden expense?" Katya asked, worried if something had happened to her babushka. "It wasn't too sudden dear...we knew it was coming, we just forgot about it." Her father corrected.

"About a month ago, do you remember when I went to the hospital?" Her mother asked. Katya nodded and listened intently. "Well, I went to the hospital because I was experiencing a miscarriage...and all of the medical bills had been put of because I was getting ready to move. And now that we have moved and we have money available, the bank collected my bill."

Katya was shocked, she hadn't known that her mother had a miscarriage, let alone was pregnant. "So...we're broke?..." Katya muttered. "Until I received my first paycheck...yes..." Yuliya said sadly.

Katya hugged her mother and sniffled, "it's ok mama...I don't need to go to Russia this year...I can audition later I guess..." Yuliya sighed, "I will get you back to Russian sweetie, just not anytime soon. Okay?" Katya nodded and the three of them relaxed for a while before going off to bed.

Katya laid down in her room where packed boxes were strewn about. She took deep breathes to calm down, "I just need to focus on dancing. Maybe ill get a scholarship.." she closed her eyes and went to sleep

Katya woke up in the middle of the night and heard someone downstairs. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a plunger to use as a weapon.

She slowly crept down the stairs, the steps creaking softly. The blonde girl held the plunger like a bat and saw a figure in the darkness. She slowly walked over to the light and quickly flipped it on and swung her plunger.

When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a red headed woman laying on the ground holding her head. "How are you?!" Katya held her plunger up again as if to swing it.

The woman groaned and sat up, "I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin, your mothers employer?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._**

"I-I'm so sorry Mrs. Hitachiin!! Why are you in my house?!" Katya helped the red headed woman up. "Well I had heard that your parents had fallen on hard times so I wanted to surprise your mother." Yuzuha held up a giant basket with tons of stuff in it, "it also has her first paycheck in it." Katya just stared at the woman.

"I'll just leave this hear and be on my way," Yuzuha said as she placed he basket on a counter. "You rest up now, you have school in the morning" Yuzuha smiled and left the house.

Katya just stood there, "that woman is uh...eccentric.."

The next day Katya was headed to her Japanese class. Since she wasn't fluent in the language she was required to take it.

The blue-eyed blonde sat down in her seat and took out her textbook with Japanese characters on it. She sighed and started to doodle on the paper in front of her. Her doodles looked like ballet shoes and tiny dancers.

"So you are a dancer!" a voice spoke loudly. Katya jumped and almost fell out of her seat. She looked to the source of the noise and she saw Tamaki. "Tamaki? What are you doing here, this is a Japanese class for foreign students," she adjusted all of her items to make room for him.

Tamaki sat beside her and placed a book down in front of him, "I am foreign, I'm French." Katya nodded, "Ah, ok, how long have you lived here? You seem to speak Japanese well." Tamaki smiled, "A while, but I prefer English and French. I know Japanese enough to run a business but not to have a conversation."

The two of them kept talking, Katya learned about Tamaki's mother and Tamaki learned about Katya's grandmother. The teacher came into the room and they started class.

The school had all students learn English and Japanese at a young age. But foreign students were only required to learn one at a time. Katya knew a bit of English and more Japanese because of her mother teaching it to her.

Soon class was over and tamaki looked over to Katya, "would you like to have lunch with me?" Katya didn't expect that but she nodded and smiled anyway, "Sure." Katya put her backpack on and walked with Tamaki to the lunch room.

Multiple girls saw them walking and whispered and glared. Seeing their favorite host with a girl didn't make them too happy. "So, Katya, why didn't you like it when Kyoya said Ekaterina?" Tamaki asked as the walked into the café.

"Ekaterina is more of a formal name, for documents, teachers, and other stuff like that. Katya derives from it and it's much easier to say," she giggled and ordered some food for herself. Tamaki blushed slightly when she giggled, before he thought of her as just another girl, but now they were becoming close and he honestly thought she was kind of cute.

Tamaki saw his fellow hosts and decided not to sit with them. Instead he led Katya to a booth seat and sat across from her. Katya picked her food apart, not really knowing where to start. All she had wanted was solyanka, a typical Russian dish(which she was surprised they even made), and she received a 3 course meal. They gave her the "Russian Cuisine" which was solyanka to start, pelmeni as the main course, and a pirozhki accompanied by hot tea.

She felt sentimental, these were what her babushka would make before a big recital. She looked at Tamaki's plate and he had just a simple sushi meal. "Would you like to try some, Tamaki?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he looked over her tray. "I think you'd like this," she pulled some of her pirozhki and held it up to him. Out of instinct, he ate it from her hand and blushed, "S-sorry! It's a habit..."

Katya looked at him funny and found some hand sanitizer in her bag and cleaned her hands with it. Tamaki blushed embarrassed and looked away from Katya. "It's alright...just warn me next time," Katya laughed and put the hand sanitizer back in her bag.

"Boss!!!" The twins bum rushed the table and sat in the seats. "What do you two devils want?! I'm trying to enjoy my da-, my lunch with Katya!" Tamaki yelled and glared at the twins. "We had an idea for today's host club!" Hikaru grinned and scooter closer to Katya. Katya just blinked, she didn't realize that these guys felt comfortable being around a girl they just met.

Kaoru was bouncing in his seat and blurted it out before Hikaru could say it, "Let's have a Fashion show! A really high fashion one! Mom said she would dress all of us up, including Katya!" Katya looked at Kaoru, "How does your mother know me?" She hasn't put two and two together about the twins being related to Yuzuha.

"Your mother works for her, duh," Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Are you dumb or something?" Katya shrunk down into her seat, feeling really stupid. "Hikaru! That was mean!" Kaoru scolded his brother. Hikaru pouted and crossed his arms while muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry Katya, he didn't mean it," Kaoru held her hand and smiled. Katya felt a little better but scooted away from Hikaru, who was next to her.

Hikaru got up and ran away from the group; Kaoru ran after him, "Hikaru! Come back!!"

Tamaki looked to Katya, "would you like to be apart of our fashion show?" He grinned. Katya shrugged, "I guess...as long as it isn't too long..." she thought about her dance practice.

"Yay! It's settled, you'll be our super model!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm so sorry for the delay, I had school work to do! Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._**

Katya was not excited about being a model. But she did like taking pictures. She took some for her old Dance company's summer catalog.

"Katya!!" Tamaki ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "H-hello Tamaki," she stuttered as Tamaki shook her. "Mrs. Hitachiin has the perfect outfit for you! Hikaru and Kaoru helped design it!!!" He yelled.

"Why would Hikaru and Kaoru help design a dress by Mrs. Hitachiin?" Katya furrowed her brow. "They know how to design as well, I think they actually want to create their own company," Tamaki stated.

Katya nodded, "so do I go now or?..." she trailed off. Tamaki pulled her toward the location of their fashion show which was in a gorgeous ballroom. There was already staff of Mrs. Hitachiin decorating the room in gold and white.

Hikaru was commanding them and ordering where organzas were to be hung. Kaoru was assisting the models with outfits and tailoring them as needed. Mori and Hunny we're acting as temporary security until Ootori police force arrived. They were making sure no peeping toms were trying to sneak in. Kyoya was monitoring the staff and Tamaki was well escorting Mrs. Zavyolva.

He brought Katya to the entrance of the dressing room area and Kaoru grabbed her and dragged her inside. "I am so excited Katya!!!" Kaoru yelled as he dragged her to her private dressing room.

Katya winced at his volume and just followed him. "Kaoru, how long is this going to take..." she looked to the clock, getting nervous as the time drew closer to 6:00. Which is when she needed to be at her practice.

"Don't worry about time, we are going to have so much fun!" He pushed her into the room and closed the door. She looked over everything that was in her room. Flowers, dresses, robes, makeup, hair products, and more shoes than she ever owned.

"Tak mnogo..." she muttered and picked up a dress. It was similar to a dress she worn for Swan Lake. It was white with turquoise accents. The only difference was that it went to the floor and not her knee.

She put it on and look over herself in the mirror. It had an illusion neckline and hugged her figure unlike the recital dress. Mrs. Hitachiin came in a gawked, "My goodness you look radiant!!" Katya blushed dark red, "spasibo.."

"Oh nononono! That red does not go well with that dress my dear, you must embrace the dress and work it," she snaps her fingers. Katya only blushes more.

"Come my dear, we will do you hair," she pulls Katya into a chair and starts to run her fingers through it.

Mrs. Hitachiin pulls, teases, curls, sprays, and pins her hair so much that Katya believe it'll fall out. She had done recital hair but it was typically just a tight bun. After about 30 minutes Katya had a half up half down hairstyle that was curled and had a small bump on the top of her head.

"You look red carpet ready Mrs. Ekater-" the red head started before Katy interrupted, "Katya...Just Katya." "My apologies Mrs. Katya," Yuzuha grinned.

Yuzuha proceeded to do her makeup and slay her for the gaaaawds.

The Hosts are now waiting outside Katya's dressing room, as she is the only female model in the dressing area at this point. They anxiously wait to see their new friend all dolled up.

The door opens and they all hold their breath, only to see Mrs. hitachiin come out. "Oh, hello boys. Were you expecting our blonde bombshell?" She smirked. The boys rolled their eyes and their focus went back to the door.

"Why are you boys so infatuated with her. Didn't you just meet her?"she scoffed. The door opened once more and Katya walked out. Kyoya attempted to hide his jaw dropping. The others however did not.

Katya looked as if she had stepped off a runway magazine. She was gorgeous from head to toe but her face face looked nervous. Kaoru took her hand and held it gently, "Don't be nervous Katya, you look great" he smiled at her.

Katya smiled softly and blushed a little, "Ty ochen' dobryy, Kaoru


	6. Chapter 6

**_This next chapter includes vulgarities and scenes that you may find disturbing._**

Katya took the stage, with some help from Kaoru of course, donned in the outfit Mrs. Hitachiin designed for her. The lights nearly blinded her and the flashing light from camera made her ability to see where she was walking even worse.

Tamaki saw her struggling and rushed out to her side. He offered his arm to her and she looped her arm through his. Tamaki escorted her down the run way, stopping to pose every once in a while. Hunny and Mori watched them from the crowd.

Katya walked the runway like a pro. Maybe it was Tamaki helping her, but Yuzuha believed that Katya was just born to model. The boys all watched her, mesmerized by her blinding blonde hair and each sequin on her gown glimmering like a diamond.

It wasn't until Katya got back to her dressing room, which was now covered in flowers from the Hosts and other men in the audience, as well as a few women, that she had seen that she was now late for her rehearsal.

"Vot der'mo," the blonde cursed. She quickly changed into her practice clothes, which was leggings and a top and slid on ballet flats.

"Katya! You looked amazing!" Hunny said from the outside of the door. "May I come in?" He said as the door knob turned. "Uh sure, but I need to go..." Katya said as she put away everything she took out. Hunny comes in and sees everything back where it was, "Where are you headed? Home?"

"No, I'm late to my rehearsal. My mom is going to be so mad..." she started to rush out the door. She could see the rests if the hosts, but she had no time to talk or be smothered in hugs. So Katya ran out of the building, she had no time and no money to repay for the session.

Katya ran down an alley as a shortcut. But her shoes had no traction and while running on the brick ground she tripped.

She tried to catch herself but ended up tripping and landing in her face. The rough bricks scraped across her face and it began to gush red. She cried out in pain and sat up. Out of her bag, she pulled a bandana which she typically used for her hair and a water bottle. She soaked the cloth in water and placed it on the cuts in her face.

A wince escaped from behind her teeth and she spoke in Russian, "Fuck that hurts..." she looked at the time and her rehearsal was now over. "I might as well go home," she stood up and started to limp home. The tumble she took rotated her ankle in the wrong direction.

As she limped, she started to feel unsafe. Katya dug through her bag to find her cell phone so she could call her mom. But after scouring her bag, her phone was no where to be found.

"Oh no, oh fuck, no!" she clutched her bag and started to walk faster. She then got to a road she was familiar with and that had better street lights. The let go of her bag strap and walked less tense and almost freely.

She was almost home and then. Everything went black.

"This is her, the model on that stage. But now she doesn't have that guy to protect her now. "

 _Who is that voice? Where am I...and why am I so cold._

"She doesn't deserve this pretty face," a voice growled and proceeded to hit Katya.

 _What? What does she mean...what the hell?!_

"Girls this is wrong...you snatched her off the street!" A feminine voice spoke up and sounded like she was struggling.

"Shut the fuck up Mina," a voice barked. There were 3 girls in the room with Katya, 2 of which began to hit her and beat her.

Katya's consciousness was screaming at her...but she remained unconscious and at the mercy of the women in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not out Ouran High School Host Club_**

Blinding fluorescent lights filled Katya's eyes when she opened them. She groaned and look around the room she was in. She saw monitors and IVs. She even felt the tubes that were coming out of her. "Chto za..." the blonde gripped her forehead which had several bandages on it. Suddenly her mother rushed in and ran to her side and spoke in Russian, "Oh my poor baby! I am so sorry, I should have come and found you when your instructor called asking where you were." Yuliya cried into her daughter's arm.

"Mama...what...what even happen," Katya held her mother's hand. "The...the boys you are friends with, they said you were attacked. The large one and the small one found you while coming to check on you," Yuliya sniffed and smiled sadly. 'They found you before those shlyukhi could hurt you irreparably. The one with glasses said that his family owns this place."

Katya snapped up from a laying position to sitting up, "I need to leave! We can't afford this place mama," Katya began to blame herself. "I should have just stayed there," Katya teared up and put her face into her hands. "Do not worry about Costs," Kyoya entered the room and pushed his glasses up. "My family will cover the bill as long as you do one thing for us."

Katya cocked her head to the side, "And that is?" Kyoya smiled wryly, "You'll work with our host club, either as a hostess or whatever you see fit." Katya blinked, and nodded, "That uh...doesn't seem too difficult." Kyoya smiled, "Good, now are you willing to have guests at this time? There are several people who wish to see you," he gestured to the five faces peering through some blinds and Haruhi standing in the doorway.

"Oh um, da.." she says before adjusting her blankets. The hosts run in and Haruhi walks in as well.

"We were so worried about you!" the boys exclaimed. Haruhi winced at the volume and stood next to Katya, "I'm sorry about them...it took about ten attempts to get them down to that volume. I didn't want them to harm your ears after all you've been through," Haruhi smiled kindly. "Thank you Haruhi," Katya coughed into her elbow and the Hosts moved in closer.

'Do you need help Katya-chan?" Hunny said before sitting on the edge of her bed. "N-no...but thank you for finding me," Katya smiled weakly. "You're welcome!' the small boy cheered.

The hosts and Katya talked for hours, and Yuliya and Petr watched from the outside. "I've never seen her so happy while not dancing," Yuliya smiled. "It seems shes made many friends at this school," he held his wife's hand. "Hopefully she'll be able to keep them for a while, since we aren't leaving anytime soon." Yuliya cooed. "That will be good for her, she needs friends...especially after," Petr was cut off by his wife. "Do not speak of such things, we promised her we wouldn't..." Petr nodded and looked back to his daughter, "I hope she can forget all about that."

Hikaru and Kaoru fawned over Katya's hair, there was a bit of blood in it and it had made it look almost orange. "Well it's not going to stay like thus, I'm going to have it rinse out soon," Katya rolls her eyes. "Stop touching it! That is blood you idiots," she groaned and pushed them away.

"Are these boys bothering you, Katya" Tamaki loomed over the two of them. "Because daddy can remove them right awaaaaay," he grips their hair and pulls upward. "Boss?! That Hurts!" Kaoru spoke first and then Hikaru.

"Even in a hospital you boys don't know how to act," she rolls her eyes and focuses on Haruhi. "How do you deal with them?"

"Well, I've invested in ear plugs. As well as learned that a swift chop to the back of the neck works wonders," Haruhi grinned innocently. Katya laughed, "I think we will become quite close in our attempts to deal with these boys." The two girls laughed and the boys looked to them. "Whats so funny," Tamaki pouted.

They just laughed and grinned innocently. These two would become best friends while trying to belittle these boys' ego.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not out Ouran High School Host Club_**

About a week later Katya was discharged from the hospital and brought back to her home. The hosts came to her house a few hours after she got home.

"How are you feeling?" Tamaki said as he placed a small teddy bear beside her. "I...I'm ok I guess, I feel a little better.." she crossed her legs and put her hair up. "Would you rather be in bed?" Kaoru asked.

Katya shook her head no and leaned back on the couch, "I'm comfortable right here. Plus no boys in my room so you guys would have to leave," she added.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked around the room; it was decked out in medals and trophies and certificates. "What is all this for? Dancing?" Hikaru said as he touched one of the medals.

Katya nodded, "All of them. I don't do much else," she chuckled softly. Suddenly Yuliya came in with a compact disk, "I found the one where you were the grand champion!" Her mother put it into a DVD player and turned the tv on.

"Mama!?" The blonde whined and winced when she tried to stand up. "This is our chance to see you dance Katy!" The twins said in unison. "I would be delighted to see our Katya perform," Tamaki said as if he had his very own monologue.

Kyoya chuckled, "it would be interesting to see what talents Katya can bring to our club." Hunny, the twins, and Tamaki sat right in front of the television while Mori and Kyoya and Haruhi sat beside Katya on the couch like reasonable people.

"When does it st-" Tamaki asked before being shushed by everyone else.

The curtains opened to a dark stage, and then a single spotlight illumintated a girl standing on a massive music box. It was colorful like her costume which resembled that of a doll. "Katya! You look pretty!" Hunny grinned.

Katya blushed softly and kept on watching. The music entitled _Once upon a December_ began to play and Katya, in the video, began to dance. She stepped down of the music box and danced around the stage in pointe.

The 7 hosts were mesmerized by her fluidity and gracefulness. Every movement was precise and yet so easily achieved by Ms. Katya. Haurhi whispered to Katya, "How are you so good at dancing? You make it look so easy!" Katya smiled embarrassed and looked around at the trophies, pictures, and other dance related items. "This...is..all I've ever done. I always wanted to be like Anna Pavlova...she's the most beautiful dancer I've ever seen."

Katya sighed, "But sadly I do not think I will ever be...I am too far from the most prestigious dance academy in Russia..." she wiped some forming tears away and looked back to the other hosts. "At least someone appreciates my work..." she smiled sadly and Haruhi took her hand. "You dance beautifully," Haruhi smiled wide and chuckled a little bit, "However, I think after seeing this the boys will want to see more of it."

Katya giggled, "I won't be dancing for a while account these injuries." Katya's cheery demeanor hid her sadness. The thought of not dancing was killing her on the inside. When the dance on the television ended the six boys turned back to her, and 4 of them said, "YOU ARE THE BEST DANCER IN THE WORLD!" I bet you can guess who they were.

Katya turned bright red, "I uh...am not!" Tamaki got in her face with stars in his eyes, "You must dance for us one day! Of course when you have recovered from your injury," rose petals came out of no where and surrounded him. "It would be an honor to see Mrs. Petrov-" Tamaki said before being smack on the head by Kyoya. "That is not her last name, Tamaki, that is her patronymic."

The blonde nodded in thanks to him, "Its only used for official things...my surname is Zavyalova." Tamaki then proceeded to apologize a thousand times earned laughs from all of the hosts. Katya smiled and muttered softly "Moy druy'za..."


End file.
